The present invention relates to load transporting devices such as wheel barrows, and more particularly to wheel barrow which float on an air cushion during operation.
Apparatus for moving and transporting loads over short distances are well known in the art. Typically, wheel barrows have a load carrying and dumping receptacle which is supported by one or more wheels at the front and legs at the back in the loading position. For transport, the user stands behind the wheel barrow and lifts the device by the handles. When lifted, the load carrying and dumping receptacle is tilted forward at an angle on the wheel. Therefore, the load is shifted such that wheel bears the brunt of the weight of the load. For hard surfaces such as cement or blacktop, the wheel barrow described above works well.
However, on soft surfaces such as grass or dirt, particularly when the ground is wet, wheel barrows can be difficult to maneuver and often make deep tracks and troughs in the ground, tearing up the grass and dirt. Additionally, traditional wheel barrows only have forwards and backwards movement, and attempting to turn a wheel barrow with a heavy load balanced on one wheel can be very difficult. Dumping heavy load can also be a problem with a traditional wheel barrow in that the user must tilt the wheel barrow upwards by the handles in order the empty the receptacle.
Therefore, there is a need for a wheel barrow which can be easily maneuvered over all surfaces. There is also a need for a wheel barrow which will not tear up lawns or leave tracks or troughs. Moreover, there is a need for a wheel barrow which can be easily maneuvered in all directions and its contents easily dumped.